Sawyer
Sawyer is Danny's love interest and the main deuteragonist of Cats Don't Dance. Roles She Played Alisa Carmichael in Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) She Played Larry the Cucumber in FemaleTales Played Alice in Sawyer In Fantasyland and Sawyer in Wonderland She is a girl Played Aunt Cass in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Played GoGo Tomago in Big Hero 6 (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) Played Abigail Callaghan in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played Misty The Llama in She is a girl from the Fire Nation and the wife of Avatar Roku Played Princess Tamina in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time She is a princess Played Yasmin in The Wolf-Dog's New School She is a girl Played Snow White in Sawyer White and the Seven Animals She is a princess Played Madeline Dempsey in Danny and Bagheera She is Jason Johnston's love interest Played Jasmine in Dannyladdin She is an Arabian princess Played Blue Fairy in Simbanocchio She is a fairy Played Tiger Lily in Danny Pan She is an Indian Played Mama Mousekewitz in An Animal Tail She is a mouse Played Fifi in Beauty and the Panda She is a feather duster Played Esmerelda in The Panda of Notre Dame She is a gypsy Played Mrs. Jumbo in Edmond (Dumbo) She is an elephant Played Krista in Simba in New York She is Robert's girlfriend and helper Played Madeline Johnston in Oliver and Berlioz She is Jason's mother and Gunther's stepmother Played Adult Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness Played Mulan in Sawyerlan She is a Chinese heroine Played Lady in Sawyer and the Danny She is a dog Played Rita in Simba & Company She is a dog Played Atta in An Animated Animal's Life She is a ant Played Mrs. Leary in Edmond in New York She is Andrew's adoptive mother Played Ogre Fiona in Danny (Shrek) She is a ogre Played Bo Peep in Mammal Story and Mammal Story 2 She is a toy Played Hercules' Earthly Mother in Romeocules She is Hercules' earthly mother Played Mary Poppins in Sawyer Poppins She is a mother Played Megara in Dannycules She secretly works for Hades Played Rajah in Hamtaroladdin, Hamtaroladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Blowhole and Hamtaroladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a Tiger Played Duchess in The Aristo-WILD Cats She is a cat Played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a pony As Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Lion She is a spy cat As Princess Leia in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) As Maid Marian in Danny Hood She is a vixen As Tarzan's Parents in Streakyzan She is Tarzan's mother As Nora in Simba's Dinosaur She is a woman As Adult Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess As Melanie Hamilton in Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) She is a woman As Wendy Darling in Kermit Pan She is a girl As Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style And The Legend of Princess She is a Waterbender As Lola Bunny in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny As Sara Evers in The Haunted Simba She is Jim Evers' wife As Thumbelina in Sawyerlina She is a small fairy As Elise Senior in Rabbit vs She is Elise's mother As Bulma in DargonBall Z Style As Mrs. Banks in Marge Poppins and Rita Poppins She is a mother As Wyldstyle/Lucy in The Animal Movie and The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Princess Glither in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) As Zazu in The Bunny Queen She is a Hornbill As Rafiki in The Female Cat Queen She is a Baboon As Thumbelina's Mother in Pearlina As Beans in Danny (Rango) She is an Iguana As Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) She is a Mouse As Trixie St. Claire in The Country Critters She is a Bear As Coco Bandicoot in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) She is a Bandicoot As Kreela in The Witch Bully As Giselle (Animated) in Enchanted (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is the princess in animated form Played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a Rat As Lois Lane In Superdog The: Animated Series As Debbie Thornberry in The Wild Aristocats Movie and RugMice Go Wild She is a teenager As Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind (??? Style) As Princess Yum-Yum in The Dog and the Cat As Princess Kida in Atlantis (CoolZDane Animal Style):The Lost Empire She is the Princess of Atlantis As Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Kitty She is a Ursula's Disguise As Rarity in My Little Cartoon: Friendship is Magic and My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a pony Poses Sawyer as Princess Brianna.png Princess Sawyer dances..jpg Trivia *Her, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Danny, Tillie, Frances, Pudge, and Wooly's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Animal Story, The Aristomice, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:Cats Don't Dance Characters Category:Cartoons Category:White Characters Category:Heronies Category:Animals Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Sick Category:Sad Characters Category:My Little Cartoon Animal: Friendship is Magic Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) Category:Mothers Category:Daughters